Julie
by Muselina Black
Summary: A veces nos sentimos invencibles y creemos que nadie puede tocarnos. Y entonces es cuando la realidad se encarga de darnos una patada. Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Profesores de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de Rowling. Yo sólo lo tomo prestado para jugar._

___Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Profesores de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Bueno, este mes han tocado los profesores. Y yo he elegido a Charity Burbage, profesora de Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts entre 1993 y 1997. Fue asesinada por Voldemort en el verano de 1997, por defender los derechos de los muggles y desafiar las ideas de pureza racial de los mortífagos. Quise darle una historia propia, y esto es lo que salió._

**Julie**

**I**

_**31 de octubre de 1981**_

Cuando escuchó la noticia, Charity no lo pudo creer. Era imposible. No podía ser que un niño de poco más de un año hubiera vencido al mago oscuro más peligroso de todos los tiempos. La sola idea era tan absurda que la joven sólo pudo pensar que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. Algo que ni siquiera valía la pena escuchar.

No tenía ninguna lógica.

Pero poco a poco siguieron llegando rumores, cartas y más. Incluso a la aislada casa de la familia Burbage llegaron las noticias de los magos reuniéndose para celebrar la caída del hombre que los había atemorizado por tantos años.

Quizás había que creerlo.

Un niño pequeño, Harry Potter, había logrado vencer a Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado. Charity sintió un escalofrío al oír quienes eran sus padres. James y Lily, unos Gryffindor de su año en Hogwarts. No eran los únicos de sus conocidos —nunca diría que los Potter habían sido sus amigos, pero ciertamente había hablado alguna vez con ellos— que habían caído en la guerra, claro. Pero no dejaba de ser fuerte.

Como decía su madre, los jóvenes debían vivir.

Charity se acomodó en la cama, mirando el techo. Ella no había hecho nada con su vida. Si el día de mañana muriera, el mundo seguiría igual.

Quizás había llegado el momento de hacer algo.

-o-

**II**

_**1982**_

Le había costado un mundo convencer a sus padres. Pero ya había pasado un año desde la caída del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y todo era mucho más seguro. Ya no había ataques en las calles, ni nadie llegaba a su casa encontrándose con la marca tenebrosa sobre ella. Además, Charity llevaba un tiempo queriendo mudarse a la ciudad.

Y se había permitido otra rebeldía. No iba a mudarse al Callejón Diagon.

Iba a vivir en el Londres de los muggles.

Su mejor amigo de los años escolares, Ian, la había ayudado a conseguir un departamento en edificio victoriano en un barrio que según él estaba muy de moda. A Charity le había parecido que estaba en muy mal estado, pero no comentó nada en voz alta. En cierta forma, era parte de la experiencia, ¿no?

El departamento era pequeño, pero no necesitaba más espacio. Total, vivía sola y no era como si siempre estuviera invitando personas a casa. Tal vez más adelante podría conseguir un gato. Desde pequeña había querido uno, pero las alergias de su padre se lo habían impedido. Ahora podría tenerlo.

Se sentó en el viejo sillón que ella e Ian habían conseguido en una tienda de segunda mano —o cuarta, mejor dicho— y cogió uno de los cojines. Por fin lo había hecho. Se había ido de casa y vivía sola.

Un par de golpes resonaron el departamento y la joven se apresuró en esconder su varita, que había estado usando para ordenarlo todo. Sabía que debía ser cuidadosa, pero tras puertas cerradas bien podía hacer magia.

La que estaba al otro lado de la puerta era una chica de su edad, más o menos. Al verla, le dirigió una sonrisa de esas que muestran todos los dientes.

—Hola, soy Julie. —Su pelo oscuro enmarcaba un rosto bonito, de rasgos finos y enormes ojos cafés—. Vi que te mudaste y quería darte la bienvenida al edificio. No es la gran cosa, pero nos la pasamos genial. Tom y Claire, en el tercer piso hacen unas fiestas de muerte.

Charity no supo qué contestar. Nunca había sido muy de ir a fiestas. O mejor dicho, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir a una. Desde los once años se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Hogwarts y en los últimos años nadie en el mundo mágico había tenido motivos para celebrar mucho.

—Vaya, me gusta lo que has hecho aquí —dijo Julie invitándose a pasar al departamento. Aunque Charity no la había invitado expresamente, no le molestó. Quizás porque estaba demasiado absorta en los hoyuelos que mostraban las mejillas de la chica al sonreír—. ¡Qué ordenado tienes todo! Deberías ver mi departamento, es un completo y total desastre. Mis padres se exasperan cada vez que vienen de visita. Por cierto, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

_No te lo dije_, pensó Charity.

—Charity —dijo.

Vio que la chica enarcaba una ceja. Claro, su nombre era bastante anticuado para los estándares muggles, pero siempre podía decir que venía de una familia conservadora.

—Un gusto, Charity.

Tenía pecas en la nariz.

-o-

**III**

_**1986**_

Julie era pecosa. Mucho. Las pecas le cubrían todo el rostro y se extendían sobre sus hombros. Solía decir que tenía tantas pecas que a veces se formaban constelaciones e insistía en que Charity se las dibujara con algún lápiz cuando las dos estaban en la cama. Las líneas que la joven intentaba dibujar siempre terminaban torcidas porque Julie era la persona más cosquillosa del universo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Julie intentando reprimir las risitas que pugnaban por surgir de sus labios. La punta de fieltro del lápiz de Charity se deslizaba por la parte superior de su espalda, sobre los omoplatos de la joven que descansaba sobre la almohada.

—La Osa Mayor , pero si no te quedas quieta… —No pudo terminar la oración porque Julie se incorporó y se dio vuelta para besarla quitándole el lápiz de las manos.

Charity nunca se cansaría de ella. De besarla, de sentir su piel suave contra la suya. Tan cálida, tan viva.

Julie era un huracán. Pero a Charity —la siempre tranquila, compuesta, callada Charity —no le importaba. Julie era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca en la vida.

Sus padres habían puesto el grito en el cielo. Julie no sólo era una muggle, sino que también era una chica. ¿Qué clase de chica hacía cosas así con otra chica? Aunque habían insistido en que la joven volviera inmediatamente a casa, ella se había negado categóricamente.

Julie la hacía feliz. Julie con su pelo oscuro, sus pecas y su eterna sonrisa. Julie y sus bromas y sus besos en el cuello que la volvían loca.

Aún tenía que decirle que era una bruja, pero estaba esperando el momento correcto. De cualquier forma, no creía que a Julie le importara. No era el tipo de personas que se asustaban con facilidad.

Podía sentir los labios de su amante deslizándose sobre su piel, poniéndole la piel de gallina y obligándola a volcar toda su atención en ella.

Julie era así.

Ocupaba todo el espacio del mundo.

Y a Charity le parecía simplemente perfecta.

-o-

**IV**

_**1991**_

Había pasado al supermercado a comprar verduras. Desde que Julie había decidido que comer carne era algo cruel y horrible con los pobres animalitos, las dos habían descubierto un nuevo mundo de recetas sin carne ni productos animales. Esa noche prepararía un gazpacho, esa deliciosa receta española que habían aprendido hacía poco. Perfecta para una noche calurosa como esa, que seguramente terminaría con poca ropa y caricias perdidas.

Respiró hondo al cruzar la calle antes de doblar la esquina para llegar a casa. Seguro que Julie ya estaría ahí. Trabajaba en un jardín infantil y normalmente salía temprano. A veces aprovechaba para salir a correr a un parquecito cercano, pero siempre estaba en casa cuando Charity llegaba.

Cuando dobló la esquina para llegar a la calle del edificio, se encontró con una escena que le puso los pelos de punta. Un montón de personas miraban cómo un par de paramédicos levantaban un cuerpo del suelo. Un policía interrogaba a un hombre que estaba junto a su auto y miraba a su alrededor con una expresión devastada.

Charity quiso apresurarse para llegar a casa, pero entonces algo llamó su atención.

En uno de los brazos que se asomaban bajo la sábana con la que habían cubierto el cuerpo de quien subía a la ambulancia vio una pulsera. La pulsera de cuentas de colores que ella le había regalado a Julie.

De pronto, su mundo completo pareció reducirse a esa ambulancia. ¿Por qué no se apuraban? ¿Por qué no estaba la baliza encendida? ¿Por qué los paramédicos no trataban de reanimarla?

Charity corrió junto a los hombres.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estará bien?

Era una broma. Tenía que serlo. Una broma jodidamente elaborada y producida. No podía ser verdad.

—¿Y usted quién es, señorita? —le dijo uno de los hombres.

—Soy… su amiga —dijo tras dudarlo un momento. Sí, las dos eran mucho más que amigas. Pero la joven sabía que no todos veían con buenos ojos a las personas como ella—. Vivimos juntas. Por favor, dígame. ¿Estará bien?

—Lo siento, señorita.

Con tres palabras, el mundo de Charity se vino abajo.

-o-

**V**

_**1993**_

Era una ridiculez. No sabía cómo se había dejado convencer por Ian y Marianne. Había sido a ellos a quienes había recurrido esa noche que aún no podía recordar por completo. Pero no podía volver al departamento.

Porque ahí estarían los recuerdos de Julie.

Le había pedido a Ian que fuera a ayudar a los padres de Julie a recoger sus cosas del departamento. Ella no había tenido fuerzas.

Tres años después, la seguía extrañando como nunca. Era extraño como en su ausencia, le parecía que Julie estaba aún más presente que nunca. Podía sentirla a su lado, casi podía tocarla.

Pero también era cierto lo que su mejor amigo decía. No podía quedarse en los recuerdos, aunque estuviese convencida de que eran la única manera que tenía de vivir.

Pero todo el mundo estaba lleno de Julie. No podía ir por Londres sin recordar todas las veces que habían paseado de la mano, desafiando al mundo y a todo lo demás. Y no quería volver a casa de sus padres. Sería como dar un paso atrás.

Ian tenía razón. Hogwarts era su mejor opción.

Después de todo, había sido su segundo hogar en algún momento.

**FIN**

* * *

_Me siento un poco mala. ¿No habré sido muy cruel con la pobre Charity? La verdad es que (quizás por cómo murió), pero siempre he tenido la idea de que tiene algo de trágico inherente a ella. Cosas mías, claro._

_En fin, aquí queda la historia. Pasó por un zapatito roto para que mañana te cuente otro._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
